Thistlewood
by CrispyCucumber
Summary: When you're a witch or wizard at Hogwarts anything can seem normal. However, when Theia Thistlewood starts her sixth year at Hogwarts, an unknown vampire is loose in the castle. It could be a student. It could be a teacher. Theia is itching to find out.


The school was barely even through the first month when the first incident occurred. Theia had snuck out of her Slytherin dormitory and into the dungeon. She was walking noiselessly in a tanktop and her older sister's sweatpants. The night was far too cold for her attire, but she needed away from her classmates. The dungeon had a familiar dampness to it and always smelled of mildew. Theia often wandered around at night, though she never got caught. Perhaps it was just her luck.

Hogwarts was usually quiet at night. Most of the students actually had a life and needed their sleep. Every once in a while she would catch the voices Harry Potter in the halls. He was always getting into trouble with the house of Gryffindor. Everybody in Slytherin was sure that McGonagall favored her own students, although Snape seemed to show a liking for Slytherins a lot. But there had to be a reason why Gryffindor always won the house cup. It made her furious how much of stuck up cheaters in Gryffindor were.

The only exception was Ollie Freud, her Gryffindor friend. Ollie was daring, but only took credit for the things that she had rightfully earned. She was very smart and never took lip from anybody. Ollie rarely got into physical fights, but she always has her fair share of nasty words for anybody to cross her. She always had something sarcastically funny to add to a conversation. Her sense of dress is a little showy. She's always trying to see what she can get away with in front of the teachers. she often wears miniskirts in the dead of winter.

Theia had friends in many different houses. Ollie wasn't the only one. There was Samson Becke, a smart muggleborn computer geek from Hufflepuff. He is very out of place at Hogwarts and misses his computers at home dearly. Nonetheless he enjoys the different experience of Hogwarts, but you'll never catch him staying at Hogwarts over winter and easter break. Sometimes he brings back souvenirs for everybody, but they usually don't mean much to anybody. Not even to Theia, who lives with her muggle mother and stepfather, Monica and Eric Martin. Samson has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's always smiling and in a cheerful mood. Most bad things don't seem to phase him.

One of her other good friends is Purdie Wiegand, an extremely intelligent Ravenclaw. She is almost always caught laying on the ground studying plants. In her dormitory is a display of many plants lining her four poster bed. It's quite a sight seeing her haul them all home at the end of the year. Her parents are both great wizards who work in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She wants to be a simple Herbologist one day. Her sense of style is very conservative and she tends to not call attention to herself.

While she has a few friends in other houses, she has a few Slytherin friends as well. There is Amina Darzi and Warner Quigg. Amina's family originates from Egypt and Saudi Arabia. She is quite interesting and tends to show a very unique style most of the time with her white hair and black scarf. Warner can be stuck up at times, but he is very good for word throughout the school. Chances are if Warner hasn't heard it yet then nobody has. He has short blonde hair and usually wears a pinstriped button up underneath his vest.

Theia had been walking around the dungeon for an hour before she decided it was beginning to get very cold. She began to walk back to the Slytherin common room with her bare feet padding on the stone floor. The classrooms were all quiet this late at night except for random rats and mice squeaking and rustling things. It was fairly dark in the halls except for very faint torchlight emanating across the floors.

As she walked out of the range of torchlight a large hand clamped over her mouth and another around her waist. The hands were rough and cold. They firmly grabbed her body as if she was a feather and she couldn't escape. She screamed, but only a small squeak came out through the large hand. From her mouth came whimpers and quick breathing. Her back was pushed up to a man's chest and the strap of her tanktop was pulled aside. Soon afterward sharp, human teeth pierced the skin of her shoulder. She tried screaming again, but all that came out were tortured groans from deep in her throat.

The man shuffled back into an alcove and soon they were in a classroom. She tore from him and as soon as she was free she was shoved against the cold wall. She was pinned and teeth sank into her small shoulder. She reached back to shove him away from her, but only resulted in him pulling her head to the side by her hair.

His draining began to slow down and he started becoming more gentle. Her body was shivering from cold and fear as his hands tightly gripped her. Her knees were getting weak and her mind getting dizzy from hyperventilating. His sucking stopped and his other hand held her in place as she almost sank to the floor. She could feel her blood dripping slowly down her body as he licked it off of her back. He tortured her by running his teeth along her spine, making her tense up by fear. Her dizziness began to fade and immediately after his teeth were in her back.

She screamed this time louder than before. An echo was heard throughout the dungeon. His teeth were removed from her skin and then he ran out of the classroom. She tried to catch sight of his face, but only saw a mass of long, dark hair. She sank to the floor, crying and shaking. Footsteps ran past the classroom and stopped, then backtracked.

Theia was sitting hugging her knees when a deep, smooth voice uttered the word, "Lumos." A light was cast onto her by none other than Professor Snape, the potions master. "What have we here, Thistlewood?" his eyes investigated her frightened, pale face, her bleeding shoulder, and the way her hair was untidy. He was used to seeing the girl with her hand always up and a cheery look on her face. Her hair long, red hair tied back in some intricate design.

Theia stared up at his plain face. She did not know how to answer. Her head was spinning and her body felt weak. Never mind the holes in her shoulder.

"Vampire marks. We have a vampire among us."

With that she fainted.


End file.
